the_twilight_generationfandomcom-20200214-history
Sol Liberi
The Sol Liberi (soul lee-berry) '''(also known as '''The Sun Pool Children, Sole Creazione and Sun Creation) are a special form of angel and demon created in a rare pool of water existent in only three locations world wide. They were created by the triplet witches in 8926 BC and the original Sol Liberi is Aviva . History The Sol Liberi were created by three witches known as the triplet witches, their names were Grace, Hope, and Faith. All three were very powerful. Grace had a powerful influence over the Sun, Hope over the Moon, and Faith over the Polaris star. Grace one day found angel couple, who had trouble conceiving a child. Grace was able to convince them to help her with the sun pool, in which they would be able to conceive a child. The male, Wulfric, and the female, Kendra, agreed. So with in a few weeks after helping Grace with the sun pool and spells being cast on her, Kendra fell pregnant. After nine months, Aviva was born. Physical Characteristics They are a creature that resembles a angel or demon, though they were not created in the same way, they are often referred to as angels or demons. They are born as human and reach full maturity at age two were they resemble a angel or demon more than a human. Alcohol The Sol Liberi are very similar to Angels and Demons, so if a Sol Liberi was to drink lots and lots of alcohol, they could become intoxicated. Angel Blade/Sword Just like angels, an angel blade can kill a Angel Sol Liberi if they are stabbed with an angelic blade or sword in a vital area of their body. Purified Iron Just like demons, purified iron, in the form of chains or shackles, can render a Demon Sol Liberi both physically impotent as well as cancel their telekinetic abilities. The touch of the iron is also painful to then; burning them, which if bad enough, the burns won't go away. Abilities and Limitations Much like ordinary angels and demons, sun pool children are born with abilities that exceed regular humans, as a child, they have advanced mental intelligence; their minds are far more advanced than their bodies. It takes two years for their bodies to catch up to their mind. They are vulnerable as children and can be hurt but the older they are and the harder their skin becomes the more indestructible they become. The older they are the stronger they become, they can even become far more powerful than an ordinary angel or demon, Aviva who is eleven thousand and one hundred sixty-one years old is vastly stronger than any angel or demon. Immortality Sun pool children can be hurt at birth as they resemble a human child; the older they get the harder it is to hurt them on the outside. They can only be stabbed with a angel blade or sword to be destroyed, much like angels and demons. If someone can get close enough to do it as each sun pool child is born with a defensive ability but this ability often doesn’t manifest itself until later in the child’s life, leaving a new born sun pool child extremely vulnerable and in need of protection until it can protect itself. Angel Powers and Abilities Telepathy Sol Liberi can communicate psychically as well as hear and read minds and thoughts and also possess a telepathic union among themselves called "angel radio" which they can access and block out at will. They can also experience the dreams and emotions of others. Molecular Manipulation Sol Liberi can perceive, move, and change the molecular structure of matter. Angels are known to have turned people and even whole cities into salt. Sonic Cry Sol Liberi can raise their voice to ear-shattering levels. Flight Sol Liberi are exempt from and independent of gravity. Additionally, they are exempt from fear and posses bravery above and beyond that of a typical demon killer, as well as unshakable resolve, will, and inner strength. Invisibility Sol Liberi can alter human perception to appear invisible and to make no sound. Superhuman Strength Sol Liberi's strength rivals or even surpass that of a human, vampire, werewolf, demon, and even their own kind. Their strength however varies from Sol Liberi to Sol Liberi. Superhuman Speed Sol Liberi can travel on foot around the earth seven and a half times in one second. They can out-move vampires without effort. Superhuman Stamina Sol Liberi are exempt from fatigue, hunger, and dehydration. They endow their vessels with inexhaustible energy and relieve them of their need to eat, drink, sleep or breathe. Superhuman Agility Sol Liberi can cling to sheer surfaces and move with flawless grace, balance, and dexterity. Demon Immunity Sol Liberi are mostly immune to demonic possession and demonic diseases such as vampirism and lycanthropy, though in rare cases it can happen that they can get vampirism or lycanthropy. Clairvoyance Sol Liberi can see invisible beings and forces that mortals cannot. Healing Touch By touching a person, Sol Liberi can cure any bodily wound or disease. Healing Factor Being a Sol Liberi greatly boosts the immune system and self-regenerative abilities of their hosts and heals him or her instantaneously of any bodily wound or disease. They can even cause the wounds, diseases, and toxins of another being to heal instantaneously. Superhuman Senses Sol Liberi possess heightened senses. Telekinesis Sol Liberi can move objects without physical contact. Teleportation They can appear and disappear instantaneously into and out of thin air without occupying the space in between Power Immunity They are immune to most powers possessed by lesser beings. Dream Walking Sol Liberi can appear in people's dreams, they usually use this to communicate, when they can't find the person they're looking for, or want to talk privately. Protective Charm A Sol Liberi can protect an individual from most forms of physical damage. This degree of protection is linked to an angel's power. Sedation Sol Liberi are able to render humans unconscious with a touch. Supernatural Perception Sol Liberi are able to see almost all supernatural activity around them. They sometimes could even see Reapers, which remain invisible except to those they are seeking. They can also sense any location, being, or object not protected by Enochian Symbols. This perception also extends to electromagnetic waves, and can decipher radio modulation signals. Temporal Awareness Sol Liberi are capable of becoming aware whenever any alteration occur within the time-stream, allowing them to discern alternate timelines and the like. Soul Reading/Channeling Sol Liberi are able to physically interact with and read a human's soul by literally placing there hands inside a person's chest. However, the process is an painful experience for the human and could leave a person with physical and mental damage. They can also use the soul as a source of energy, but the pain is even greater for the human, and there is the risk of an explosion if the angel is not careful. Empathy Sol Liberi can sense another beings emotions and experiences related to pain. Apporting Sol Liberi are able to apport humans and monsters when they have wings. Demon Powers and Abilities Electromagnetic Interference Sol Liberi often disrupt nearby electronics with their presence. Flight Only when in their smoke forms. Invulnerability Injuries that would be fatal to humans, such as broken necks or gunshot wounds, have very little - if any - effect on Sol Liberi. They can only be killed by special weapons. Super Stamina Sol Liberi never tire, and do not require food, water, oxygen, or sleep to sustain themselves. Super Strength Sol Liberi possess superior physical strength compared to that of humans; capable of physically overpowering humans. Sol Liberi can also overpower most monsters. Astral Perception Sol Liberi are able to see hidden supernatural activity and beings, such as Reapers, Ghosts, and Hellhounds. Super Senses Sol Liberi have an enhanced sense of smell and taste. Biokinesis Sol Liberi can manipulate the biology of other beings. Invisibility Sol Liberi can become invisible to humans. Pyrokinesis Some Sol Liberi can generate and manipulate fire. Telepathy Some Sol can read minds. Soul Reading Some Sol Liberi can assess the condition of one's soul. Spell Casting Sol Liberi can practice witchcraft, much like witches, like altering the range/space they occupy. Other demons are adept in Enochian magic which they use to protect themselves from Angels. Thermokinesis Sol Liberi, such as Aviva, can emit great heat through their skin resulting in severe burns to whatever they touch. Telekinesis Sol Liberi can move or suspend objects and other beings with their minds. Higher ranking demons can use this ability to pin their victims to walls or kill people by snapping their necks. Dream Walking Sol Liberi can appear in people's dreams, they usually use this to communicate, when they can't find the person they're looking for, or want to talk privately. Photokinesis Sol Liberi can use this to generate massive amounts of destructive energy that can obliterate large areas. This ability is extremely rare and are otherwise present only by angelic beings.